MinaKushi : Love Police
by ricchan's matahari
Summary: Kushina, rambut merah itu terlihat familiar dimata Minato. Namun kenapa marganya berubah menjadi Uciha? Bahkan setelah klan Uzumaki dibantai delapan tahun yang lalu. Minato, anak dari kepala kepolisian tentu saja penasaran akan hal ini. Akan wanita yang menarik hatinya sejak pertama berjumpa Maaf ya, authornya masih baru. Jadi masih agak jelek Read n Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Cairan merah dan hangat...

Itu yang dirasakan oleh seorang anak perempuan yang masih berusia 8 tahun bernama Kushina. Cairan merah yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu menggenang di sekitar tubuh ayah dan ibunya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas. Saat dua buah peluru menembus jantung ayah dan ibunya saat mereka bertiga sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga mereka yang cukup besar.

Dalam sekejap, api mulai menyulut rumahnya. Kushina tak menangis sama sekali. Ia hanya terduduk tak percaya dihadapan kedua orang tuanya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. Kushina bahkan tak memperdulikan api yang mulai menyalar mendekatinya.

' _Oto-sama!Oka-sama! Kenapa semua ini terjadi? ' _ratap Kushina dalam hati. Ia sudah pasrah. Membiarkan api itu menjalar mendekati tubuhnya. Ia sudah menyerah akan hidupnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berjas hitam dengan rambut hitam panjang dan bola mata merah telah berdiri didekatnya dan menggendong badan kecil milik Kushina

" Siapa kau? Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin mati bersama Oto-sama dan Oka-sama!" teriak Kushina sambil memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari rangkulan laki-laki itu. Namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia. Rangkulan laki-laki itu sangat kuat maupun masih terasa sangat lembut oleh Kushina.

" Siapa kau? " tanya Kushina saat mereka sudah berada di luar rumah Kushina yang kini membara dilalap si jago merah.

" Namaku Uciha Madara. Aku akan menjadi ayahmu yang baru! Mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggilku Papa, Kushina-chan!" ujar laki-laki bernama Madara itu sambil tersenyum lembut

" Ta- tapi!" ujar Kushina

" Tak ada tapi-tapian lagi Kushina. Uzumaki Harashima dan Uzumaki Mito sudah mati. Sekarang kau adalah anakku, Uciha Kushina" ujar Madara sambil memegang pundak Kushina

Kushina terdiam. Dia juga sadar kalau ayah dan ibunya sudah mati dia akan hidup sebatang kara. Namun sekarang, ia mendapat secercah cahaya. Madara menawarkannya sebuah harapan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata yang dari tadi ditahannya sudah mengalir deras. Madara memeluk Kushina erat dan kemudian menggendongnya ke arah sebuah mobil dengan beberapa orang anak kecil lainnya yang sudah menunggu.

" Mulai sekarang, aku adalah ayahmu, Kushina!" bisik Madara di telinga Kushina yang masih menangis.

###

KRING...

Suara alarm jam wekernya membangunkan Kushina dari mimpinya. Peluh membanjiri badannya. Kushina melihat ke arah jam. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi.

' _Mimpi itu lagi! '_ gumam Kushina sambil mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya.

Segera Kushina beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di KHS (Konoha High School). Kushina awalnya tidak menyetujui keputusan Papa untuk menyekolahkannya di sekolah umum. Selama ini, dia selalu belajar dan dididik untuk menjadi seorang agen khusus di organisasi Uciha yang bergerak di balik layar. Namun tiba-tiba Papa malah menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah di sekolah biasa.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu, kini Kushina sudah berdiri di depan cermin di kamarnya sambil memperhatikan bayangannya yang terbentuk di cermin itu. Kini ia teah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Kemeja putih yang dilampisi jas berwarna abu-abu, serta rok selutut berwarna senada dengan jas yang kini ia kenakan. Rambut merah sepinggangnya diikat kuncir kuda agar tak menghalangi langkahnya. Setelah cukup yakin dengan penampilannya, ia keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di tingkat dua menuju ruang makan.

" Ohayo! " sapa Kushina semangat saat menyapa keluargnya di ruang makan.

Di ruang makan terlihat Madara yang sedang duduk meminum kopinya sambil membaca koran. Obito yang sedang duduk lemas di meja makan. Fugaku yang tampak bosan. Dan Rin yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan bersama Mikoto.

" Ohayo!" balas mereka

" Ohayo, Papa! " sapa Kushina sambil mencium singkat dahi Papanya.

" Ohayo, Kushina-chan!" balas Madara sambil sedikit tertawa.

" Ya ampunn Kushina, kau terlambat! Tolong bantu kami menyiapkan sarapan!" ujar Rin sambil menyiapkan piring untuk sarapan.

" Nee, Papa! Kenapa hanya aku yang harus sekolah disana? Kenapa Mikoto dan Rin tidak? " tanya Kushina mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia memang paling tidak suka berurusan dengan dapur dan hal-hal keputrian lainnya.

" Sebenarnya ada yang harus kalian ketahui, anak-anakku!" ujar Madara serius. Semuanya tampak ikut serius. Kushina menatap Madara lekat. Rin dan Mikoto menghentikan aktifitasnya. Fugaku dan Obito pun tampak serius.

" Selama ini klan kita, Klan Uciha selalu hidup di bawah bayang-bayang negara dan bekerja dibalik layar. Karena itu, kalian kudidik menjadi agen khusus. Selama ini kalian menerima pelatihan kemiliteran dan kecakapan diri dengan tegas. Apa kalian pikir itu hanya untuk main-main?" tanya Madara. Semua orang tampak terdiam mencerna perkataan Madara.

" Sekarang kita harus mengambil kembali tempat kita!" lanjut Madara.

" Papa! " gumam Kushina.

" Jadi, hal ini ada hubungannya dengan sekolahku?" tanya Kushina.

" Kushina, kau adalah yang paling hebat dalam menyamar dan mengumpulkan informasi diantara yang lainnya. Kuingin kau mengawasi anak dari kepala lepolisian, Namikaze Minato!" jawab Madara.

' _Namikaze Minato?'_ ulang Kushina dalam hati. Kushina merasa seperti ia mengetahui nama ini.

"Papa, jika aku harus menyamar, kenapa aku menggunakan nama asliku di sekolah itu?" tanya Kushina heran. Selama ia menjalankan misi, ia tidak pernah menyamar dengan identitas aslinya.

" Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Kau hanya perlu mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Namikaze Minato ini " jawab Madara sambil tersenyum. Kushina sebenarnya tak bisa menerima jawaban dari Papanya ini, namun ia hanya terdiam.

" Nee, Kushina. Kudengar dia itu tampan loh! " ujar Mikoto. Fugaku langsung menatap Mikoto curiga.

" Jangan berbicara seperti itu Mikoto! Tuh, suamimu cemburu!" ujar Kushina sambil melirik ke arah Fugaku yang kini memalingkan wajahnya.

Semua orang di ruang itu tertawa. Suasana antara mereka memang sangat hangat. Namun, saat berhadapan dengan buruan mereka, mereka berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

###

Suasana kelas 1.A itu begitu ribut. Sampai seorang guru berambut putih bernama Jiraiya. Semua murid yang sedang bercakap-cakap langsung duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing.

" Ohayo minna! " sapa Jiraiya

" Ohayo sensei!" balas anak murid

" Baiklah! Hari ini, kalian akan mendapatkan seorang teman baru. Ia adalah murid pindahan dari Uzushiogakure. Uciha, silahkan masuk!" ujar Jiraiya sensei

Murid-murid di kelas itu mulai berbisik-bisik. Mereka tahu bahwa Uzushiogakure telah hancur karena pembantaian kurang lebih 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang mereka akan bertemu dengan salah seorang yang selamat dari desa itu. Ditambah lagi, klan Uciha yang disebutkan oleh Jiraiya. Setahu mereka Uzushiogakure adalah desa klan Uzumaki.

Dengan perlahan, Kushina berjalan ke depan kelas. Semua murid tampak terpesona oleh kecantikan Kushina. Begitu pula dengan Namikaze Minato yang duduk di pojok paling belakang kelas ini. Sekilas, Minato merasa bahwa ia pernah melihat anak perempuan berambut merah sebelumnya.

" Uciha, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu! " ujar Jiraiya

" Namaku Uciha Kushina. 16 tahun. Aku pindahan dari Uzushiogakure " ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan badannya. Sebelumnya, dirumah Madara sudah mewanti-wanti Kushina agar menjadi seorang anak perempuan ceria, lembut, dan lemah. Mau tak mau Kushina tetap harus menjalankan penyamarannya sebaik-baiknya.

" Apa ada pertanyaan untuk Uciha?" tanya Jiraiya

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih yang mengenakan masker mengangkat tangannya.

" Silahkan Hatake!" ujar Jiraiya mempersilahkan anak laki-laki itu

" Setahu kami hanya ada klan Uzumaki di Uzushiogakure. Kenapa klanmu adalah Uciha?" tanya anak laki-laki bernama Hatake Kakashi itu.

Sebenarnya amarah Kushina sudah mulai muncul. Seharusnya tidak ada yang bertanya apa pun padanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Namun demi peran yang dimainkannya, Kushina memasang wajah sedih dan kemudian menunduk. Membuat semua kelas tampak menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan itu

" Ka-kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya juga tak apa Uciha!" ujar Jiraiya sedikit merasa tak enak

" Tidak apa-apa kok! " ujar Kushina sedikit berteriak yang membuat Jiraiya sedikit terkejut

" Hm... Sebenarnya, nama asliku Uzumaki Kushina. Namun, saat desaku dibantai habis-habisan dan aku kehilangan keluargaku, aku ditolong oleh Uciha. Setelah menjadi anak angkatnya, margaku ditukar menjadi Uciha!" ujar Kushina sambil benar-benar memasang wajah sedih, bukan sekedar acting.

"Ya- Ya sudah! Kau bisa duduk disebelah Namikaze Minato! Namikaze, angkat tanganmu!" perintah Jiraiya.

Seorang anak laki-laki bermata biru yang indah dan rambut kuning jabrik mengangkat tangannya. Terdengar suara cemburu dari anak perempuan akan Kushina yang bisa duduk di dekat Minato, dan suara cemburu dari anak laki-laki pada Minato yang bisa duduk disebelah Kushina. Dengan tenang Kushina duduk di sebelah Minato.

" Salam kenal!" ujar Kushina ramah

Minato hanya mengangguk seolah salah tingkah. Tanpa sadar Minato seolah tak sanggup untuk sekedar menatap wajah Kushina yang terkesan indah.

Jiraiya pun kembali melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini. Dengan tatapan tajam, Kushina melirik kearah Minato dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sekilas, Kushina merasa ada orang yan menyadari tatapan Kushina barusan. Segera Kushina mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Namun ia malah mendapat lemparan penghapus papan tulis yang tepat mengenai puncak kepalanya.

" Uciha! Aku tahu kamu baru saja pindah, tapi jangan celengak-celengok seperti itu dong! Kau menggangguku mengajar! " ujar Jiraiya yang merupakan orang yang melempar Kushina.

" Ma-maaf sensei!" ujar Kushina. Jiraiya membalikkan badannya dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran.

' _Sialan! Dia pasti tahu aku merasa diawasi. Siapa yang mengawasiku barusan? ' _gumam Kushina dalam hati.

###

Suara bel yang sudah dinanti-nantikan para murid pun akhirnya berbunyi. Waktu istirahat akhirnya tiba. Banyak orang yang berusaha mengerumuni Kushina, terutama laki-laki. Kushina sebenarnya sangat tidak menyukai hal ini. Hal ini juga bisa menghambat pekerjaannya mengumpulkan informasi tentang Namikaze Minato. Namun lagi-lagi ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar laki-laki yang berkerumun di sekitarnya.

" Uciha-san, kamu tinggal dimana?"

" Berapa nomor hp mu?"

" Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Semua pertanyaan itu bertubi-tubi menyerang Kushina. Namun dengan sabar Kushina menjawab pertanyaan itu satu-persatu. Tentu saja tanpa membocorkan rahasia tentang identitas dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, Hatake Kakashi memegang tangannya dan langsung menarik tangannya. Orang-orang yang berkerumul di sekitar Kushina tampak men_deathglare _Kakashi. Namun, Kakashi tampak tak perduli dengan itu semua. Ia tetap menarik tangan Kushina yang tampak kebingungan.

" Kenapa kau menarikku seperti itu? " tanya Kushina saat mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi di sekolah ini. Kakashi yakin tak kan ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengar mereka disini.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau disini?" bentak Kakashi.

" He?" ujar Kushina bingung.

" Apa kau lupa Kakashi ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil membuka topengnya. Wajah tampan dengan watak tegas terlihat.

" Ka-Kakashi!" ujar Kushina seolah tak percaya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tak sadar? Bahkan aku tak menukar namaku!" ujar Kakashi. Kakashi adalah salah satu anggota keluarganya, sekaligus kekasihnya. Namun, Kakashi diutus misi oleh Papa beberapa hari yang lalu, dan belum pulang sama sekali.

" Tapi kau menukar margamu! Lagian, siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai masker! " ujar Kushina agak kesal.

" Tentu saja! Aku tak ingin dikerumuni sepertimu!" balas Kakashi.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada disini? " tanya Kushina heran.

" Itu pertanyaanku! " ujar Kakashi.

" Aku diminta Papa untuk menyelidiki tentang Namikaze Minato " bisik Kushina ke telinga Kakashi.

" Bagaimana denganmu? " tanya Kushina lagi.

" Aku sedang mengawasi gerak-gerik disekolah ini. Ku dengar sekolah ini bekerja sama dengan kepolisian. " ujar Kakashi berbisik di telinga Kushina.

" Jadi kenapa kau tidak pulang-pulang? Aku rindu padamu, Kakashi!" ujar Kushina agak manja.

" Itu untuk mempermudah misiku, Kushina" ujar Kakashi sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya itu. Kushina tersenyum. Dari kecil, bahkan saat menjalani pelatihan yang amat keras, Kakashi selalu bisa membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

" Jadi, apakah kita akan bertingkah seperti kita tak mengenal satu sama lain?" tanya Kushina lagi

" Tidak perlu. Malah kita bisa bertingkah seperti kekasih yang sebenarnya" jawab Kakashi.

Kushina merasa senang atas jawaban Kakashi. Namun, Kushina terdiam. Jika ia bertingkah sebagai kekasih Kakashi, ia akan kesulitan untuk mendekati Minato.

" Tapi Kakashi, itu akan menyulitkanku!" ujar Kushina.

" Hm... Benar juga! " ujar Kakashi setuju

" Nee Kakashi. Aku mendapatkan sebuah ide. Dari informasi yang Papa berikan, Minato adalah orang dengan rasa keadilan dan simpati yang tinggi. Apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Kushina.

Kakashi sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar rencana Kushina. Namun, ia yakin Kushina sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang.

###

" Hei lihat! Dia bertingkah baik. Padahal aslinya dia itu...! " bisik murid-murid di kelas Kushina. Kecil, namun masih terdengar sampai tempat duduk Kushina dan Minato yang berada di pojok belakang.

" Hey, ku dengar dia bahkan sengaja membuat orang-orang kasihan padanya " tambah Yoshino, seorang anak perempuan yang galaknya minta ampun pada pacarnya, Shikaku yang tampak setengah hati mendengar 'istri'nya.

" Aku juga dengar kalau dia sering merayu laki-laki dengan tubuhnya " tambah Inuzuka Tsume

" Apa? Aku gak percaya? " ujar Akimichi Choza yang mulai ikutan bergosip

Kushina terdiam di bangkunya. Dia memasang wajah tertekan dan sedih. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Minato yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan simpati. Kushina tertawa dalam hati. Dalam waktu sesaat gosip yang ia sebarkan sendiri sudah menyebar dan sudah bertambah dengan sendirinya.

Kushina berdiri di tempat duduknya dan mulai berteriak

" Apa maksud kalian dengan semua itu! " teriak Kushina dengan wajah nanar

" Apa katamu? Dasar wanita murahan! Kudengar kemarin kau bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki dan memeluknya! " ujar Yoshino.

Tiba-tiba beberapa buah tomat busuk mengenai tubuhnya. Bahkan juga ada yang sengaja menyiram Kushina dengan air. Kushina tampak menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Benar-benar acting yang sempurna. Dari tempat duduknya, tampak Kakashi menggepalkan tangannya. Awalnya ia sangat tidak setuju dengan ide Kushina. Kakashi mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar orang-orang yang menyakiti Kushina. Namun saat melihat Kushina menangis, Kakashi langsung berdiri dan hendak melindungi Kushina. Tapi, langkah Kakashi sudah didahului oleh Minato.

Kini Minato berdiri di hadapan Kushina, berusaha melindungi Kushina.

" Apa yang kau, lakukan Minato-kun?" tanya anak perempuan di kelas itu.

" Kalian bahkan tak tau berita ini benar atau tidak. Tapi kalian sudah langsung bersikap seperti ini!" gumam Minato marah. Masih ada yang ingin Minato katakan, namun katanya terhenti. Kushina memegang erat lengan baju Minato dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa, Namikaze-san. Aku tidak marah kok!" ujar Kushina dengan suara sedikit sumbang karena menangis.

" Kalian lihat! Apa yang kalian perbuat!" ujar Minato marah. Minato sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa semarah ini melihat Kushina, orang yang baru ia kenal hari ini menangis seperti ini.

" Ta-tapi, ia harus menjelaskan dulu pada kami kebenarannya" ujar Tsume yang sedikit takut melihat kemarahan Minato.

" Kau bisa jelaskan itu, Kushina?" tanya Minato lembut. Lagi-lagi Minato heran bagaimana ia bisa merasa sangat kenal dan begitu tak ingin melihat Kushina terluka.

" Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Kushina masih dengan suara sumbang.

" Kudengar kau berpelukan dengan seorang laki-laki di stasiun! Siapa dia?" tanya Yoshino

" Apa salah kalau aku memeluk kakakku yang kusangka sudah mati selama 8 tahun lebih?" tanya Kushina yang lebih mirip pernyataan dengan suara keras. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Kushina. Kushina pun berlari keluar kelas sambil menutup wajahnya.

" Jadikan ini pelajaran untuk kalian!" hardik Minato yang kemudian berlari menyusul Kushina.

Kakashi terdiam di tempat duduknya. Ia merasa cemburu dengan Minato. Sebenarnya, ia ingin ialah yang berdiri untuk melindungi Kushina. Tapi, Kakashi terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini semua hanyalah sandiwara.

###

Minato berlari kecil mengikuti jejak Kushina, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Kushina duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di sebuah taman yang sepi. Dengan sendirinya, Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina dan kemudian ikut duduk di dekat Kushina.

" Kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah kau membenciku seperti mereka?" tanya Kushina menyadari kehadiran Minato.

" Kenapa aku harus membencimu?" balas Minato yang membuat Kushina terdiam.

" Kau bisa cerita padaku, Kushina! " ujar Minato

" Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu, bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu! " ujar Kushina mulai mengorek informasi tentang Minato. Minato sedikit tertawa dan kemudian menyentil dahi Kushina pelan.

" Aduh..." gumam Kushina sambil mengelus-ngelus dahinya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak terasa sakit.

"Maaf-maaf! Kupikir kau tak akan kesakitan" ujar Minato ikut memegang dahi Kushina.

Tanpa sajar Kushina sudah _blushing _saat Minato ikut memegang dahinya. Tanpa sadar Kushina mendorong Minato agak keras.

" Da-dasar Mesum!" teriak Kushina.

" Tenang! Aku bahkan sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk itu!" ujar Minato mencoba tenang yang sebenarnya juga ikut _blushing_.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tetap tenang? " tanya Kushina

" Kau tahu, aku anak kepala kepolisian loh! " ujar Minato

" Jadi apa hubungannya?" tanya Kushina bertanya sok polos

" Jadi aku sudah dilatih dari kecil untuk bertingkah sebagai seorang agen khusus!" ujar Minato sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kushina. Mereka berdua tertawa seolah-olah mereka sudah mengenal untuk waktu yang lama.

" Hacchi " terdengar Kushina sedikit bersin dan kemudian memegang lengannya kedinginan.

" Hey, buka jas mu!" ujar Minato

" Apa? Kau benar-benar mesum!" teriak Kushina.

" Dengarkan aku dulu! Kau bisa memakai jasku. Dingin bukan?" tanya Minato sambil memberikan jasnya yg entah kapan ia buka.

" Te-terimakasih! " ujar Kushina tulus dari hati. Entah kenapa Minato membuat wajahnya memerah


	2. Chapter 2

wah...

maaf ya minna-san, setelah author pikir-pikir lagi, lebih baik jika fic ini ditukar ratenya jadi T aja, soalnya author belum pernah nulis lemon

maaf ya T.T

author juga berterimakasih banget sama orang-orang yang sudah mereview tulisan author ini yang masih jauh dari kesempurnaan

semoga minna-san menyukai fic pertama author ini

selamat membaca!

MinaKushi: Love Police

chapter 2

"Tadaima" ujar Kushina memasuki rumah yang sudah lebih delapan tahun ia tinggali. Mikoto tampak menyambut Kushina sambil membawa tumpukan arsip yang cukup tinggi

"Ada apa denganmu, Kushina? Penampilanmu berantakan" komentar Mikoto. Memang benar, rambut merah Kushina tampak masih agak basah dan kini ia mengenakan jas seorang laki-laki yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Hn" ujar Fugaku seperti biasa. Namun tangannya mengambil tumpukan arsip itu dari Mikoto yang tampak cukup kewalahan dengan hal itu. Mikoto sedikit bersemu merah. Ia tahu, Fugaku memang tak banyak bicara, tapi tindakannya selalu bisa membuat Mikoto merasa istimewa

"Apa kalian ingin bermesraan dihapanku?" tanya Kushina kesal. Fugaku hanya memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Mikoto tertawa kecil. Kushina mendengus dan pergi ke kamarnya

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, Kushina tersenyum mendapati Kakashi sedang tiduran di atas kasur milik Kushina. Kushina menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekati Kakashi. Kakashi menatap Kushina dan berdiri memeluknya dari belakang. Pelukan yang sangat erat, seolah ia tak ingin kehilangan Kushina.

"Kakashi, ada apa?" tanya Kushina. Kakashi jarang memeluk Kushina dari belakang seperti ini. Ditambah lagi cengkraman Kakashi yang cukup erat.

"Aku cemburu" jawab Kakashi dengan suara baritonnya yang khas. Kakashi membalikkan badan Kushina menghadap ke arahnya dan menciumnya agresif. Kushina sedikit terkejut, namun ia tidak menolak tindakan Kakashi

Tangan Kakashi perlahan membuka jas Minato yang Kushina kenakan dan membantingnya keras. Kakashi menyudahi ciumannya dan melihat Kushina yang cukup terengah-engah.

"Aku tak ingin kau dekat dengan laki-laki manapun" ujar Kakashi memegangi seluruh badan Kushina, seolah ingin menghapus aroma Minato dari tubuh Kushina. Kakashi menarik kembali Kushina dalam ciumannya yang dalam. Kushina mengerti. Kakashi amat mencintainya, dan ia juga mencintai Kakashi. Namun mereka harus tetap bersikap profesional akan tugas mereka. Hanya dengan ini mereka bisa saling menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang. Karena tak jarang dalam misinya, mereka harus bermesraan dengan orang lain.

"Kushina, ayo mandi sekarang" ujar Rin yang memasuki kamar Kushina tanpa mengetuk sama sekali. Kushina dan Kakashi langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Rin memasang wajah senyum yang dipaksakan. Kushina tahu bahwa Rin juga mencintai Kakashi, hanya saja Rin tidak pernah mengakuinya.

"Maaf aku mengganggu." ujar Rin langsung keluar dari kamar Kushina. Perasaannya campur aduk. Obito hanya memandang Rin dari jauh dan memejamkan matanya. Seolah tak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Rin yang sekarang.

"Kakashi, aku mandi dulu" ujar Kushina mengeluarkan handuk dan perlengkapan mandinya. Kamar mandi dikediaman Uciha ini memang dibuat untuk digunakan bersama. Tentu saja dengan memisahkan kamar mandi perempuan dan laki-laki.

"Apa kau ingin aku mandi bersamamu?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada memelas. Kushina tertawa pelan.

"Apa kau ingin mandi denganku, Rin dan Mikoto? Fugaku dan Obito akan membunuhmu" jawab Kushina sambil tertawa dan berhanjak keluar.

"Nanti malam, aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur" ujar Kakashi. Kushina memerah, hanya saja ia tahu Kakashi tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Besok, mereka masih harus menjalankan misi, dan mereka harus beristirahat malam ini.

###

Pagi ini Kushina pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan masker. Ia harus berpura-pura sakit hari ini. Pagi ini Kushina berangkat bersama Kakashi, namun 100m dari sekolah, Kushina turun dari mobil Kakashi. Tak ada orang yang boleh tahu tentang hubungan Kushina dan Kakashi jika mereka ingin semuanya berjalan lancar

"Ohayo!" sapa Kushina pelan saat ia membuka pintu kelas. Semua warga kelas terdiam. Kushina menunduk dan berjalan pelan ke arah tempat duduknya dan kemudian duduk dengan tenang

Murid di kelas itu perlahan mendekati Kushina. Mereka tampak menyesal akan apa yang mereka lakukan pada Kushina kemaren.

"Maaf ya Kushina! Kemaren kamu menjahatimu! Bahkan sekarang kamu juga sakit seperti itu!" ujar Yoshino. Kushina berdiri dan kemudian memegang tangan Yoshino lembut.

"Tidak! Aku tidak marah pada kalian! Itu juga salahku untuk tidak langsung ganti baju kemaren" ujar Kushina lembut sambil tersenyum ramah. Tak lama Jiraiya pun datang dan memulai pelajaran.

TEET...

Suara bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Beberapa siswa meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sudah terasa kaku.

Kushina mengambil jas yang kemaren dipinjamkan Minato padanya. Segera Kushina menghampiri Minato dan menyerahkan jas itu

"Terima kasih, Namikaze-san. Jas ini sangat membantu" ujar Kushina sambil menyerahkan jas yang sudah terlipat rapi dan sebuah bekal di atasnya

"Apa ini?" tanya Minato melihat barang asing diatas jasnya

"Ucapan terimakasih" jawab Kushina

"Nee Kushina-chan. Ayo kita makan siang bersama. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus disekolah ini" ujar Minato. Kushina memegang dagunya berlagak sedang berfikir. Dalam hati ia senang tak perlu usaha ekstra untuk mendekati Namikaze Minato ini.

"OK!" jawab Kushina singkat.

Kushina berjalan di sebelah Minato sambil sesekali bercanda dengan Minato. Segera mereka menjadi bahan pembicaraan beberapa murid yang melihat mereka. Tak lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Disini begitu tenang. Bahkan mereka bisa melihat langit dengan leluasa

" Bagaimana? Apa kau suka disini?" tanya Minato

"Ya! Disini tenang. Seperti saat di Uzushio" ujar Kushina sambil menutup matanya mencoba menikmati hawa disini. Uzushio adalah tempat yang tenang dan asri. Sekilas Kushina teringat akan orang tuanya. Namun tak akan ada air mata yang keluar. Hatinya sudah beku untuk sekedar menangis.

Minato membuka bekal yang diberikan Kushina padanya. Terlihat beberapa makanan yang tampak menggugah selera. Namun, Minato melihat Kushina yang hanya membawa semangkuk bubur yang tampak sudah agak dingin

"Apa kau yang membuat ini?" tanya Minato

"Tidak! Kakakku yang membuatkannya" jawab Kushina tidak berbohong. Mikoto lah yang membuatkannya, dan ia sudah menganggap Mikoto sebagai Kakaknya.

"Hm... Namikaze-san, apa kau sibuk sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya Kushina

"Kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku berkencan? Dan, jangan panggil aku Namikaze-san lagi. Panggil saja Minato" ujar Minato

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa mengajak laki-laki mesum sepertimu berkencan!" ujar Kushina sewot

"Lalu?" tanya Minato

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pusat perbelanjaan. Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk kakakku. Sebagai laki-laki kau pasti mengerti tentang barang yang disukai laki-laki bukan?" ujar Kushina

"Boleh. Ngomong-ngomong katanya kamu tidak bertemu dengannya selama delapan tahun. Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?" tanya Minato

"Kepolisian menolongku" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum

"Nee, kamu anak kepolisian juga kan? Kalau begitu aku juga akan berterimakasih padamu." Tutur Kushina sambil membungkuk. Minato tampak kikuk dengan hal itu. Kushina sebenarnya bingung, perasan menyesakkan apa saat ia bersama dengan Minato. Perasaan yang berbeda saat ia bersama dengan Kakashi. Namun seketika ucapan Madara terngiang di telinganya. Kepolisian adalah pembunuh orangtuanya, dan Minato adalah anak dari kepala kepolisian. Rasa benci bercampur di hati Kushina.

###

'Kushina, apa kau sudah membawanya bersamamu?' tanya Mikoto yang berasal dari headset yang kini dikenakan Kushina.

'Tentu saja!' jawab Kushina yang kini sedang berjalan bersama Minato. Tadi pagi Madara meminta Kushina untuk menguji tingkat bela diri yang dimiliki Minato. Mereka berencana untuk membuat seseorang menyerang mereka dengan kedok perampokan.

"Jadi, kado apa yang ingin kau belikan untuk kakakmu?" tanya Minato membuyarkan Kushina

"Hm... Jam tangan, mungkin." jawab Kushina agak ragu

"Pilihan yang bagus..." gumam Minato sambil melangkah ke sebuah toko jam tangan bersama Kushina

Cukup lama Minato dan Kushina melihat-lihat jam tangan. Tiba-tiba beberapa orang bersenjata yang dilengkapi dengan topeng yang menutupi identitas mereka menodongkan senjata mereka ke semua orang yang berada di kios tempat Kushina dan Minato berada.

"Angkat tangan kalian dan serahkan seluruh alat komunikasi kalian!" seru salah seorang pria bersenjata itu sambil menadahkan sebuah kantong tempat para sanderanya kini. Pintu kios itu ditutup rapat. Sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari pembajakan yang terjadi di kios ini. Salah seorangnya lagi tampak menyuruh kasir agar memasukkan segala uang yang ada ke dalam sebuah kantong besar.

Kushina sedikit melangkah ke belekang Minato dan memegang bajunya erat. Seolah ketakutan oleh para pria bersenjata di hadapannya. Minato menatap Kushina lekat. Ada kesan aneh yang Minato tangkap dari kedua mata Kushina, hanya saja ia belum bisa menerka hal itu.

"Mana ponsel kalian?" seru pria yang sedang meminta ponsel Minato dan Kushina

Minato tampak menyerahkan ponselnya ke pria itu, begitu pula Kushina. Pandangan tajam Minato tak lepas dari pria itu. Sebenarnya Minato bisa mengalahkan pria bersenjata itu dengan mudah. Hanya saja, disana terlalu banyak sandera dan Minato tak boleh lengah oleh pistol yang mereka miliki.

"Minato, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kushina pelan. Minato sedikit tersenyum pada Kushina dan memegang tangannya erat. Seolah berkata agar tak khawatir.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara serine polisi di luar kios tempat Minato dan Kushina kini berada. Minato sedikit tersenyum. Senyum seorang jendral yang menang dalam perperangannya. Kushina tampak sedikit merinding melihat senyum Minato itu. Dalam hati Kushina menyadari bahwa musuh yang ia hadapi bukan orang sembarangan.

"Sialan! Ayo kita pergi!" ujar salah seorang perampok itu.

Mereka sudah berniat meninggalkan kios itu secepatnya, namun seorang anak SMA berambut pirang jabrik menghalangi langkah mereka

"Minggir kau anak sialan!" hardik mereka

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian pergi" ujar Minato tampak sambil melonggarkan ikat dasinya. Minato tampak menyerang para perampok itu dengan lincah. Bahkan Minato juga bisa menghindari serangan para perampok tsb. Dengan cekatan, Kushina menyuruh para sandera lainnya untuk bersembunyi di balik etalase toko itu.

Kushina mengamati pertarungan itu lekat. Dari pertarungan itu Kushina sudah mulai bisa membaca aliran bela diri dan tingkat bela diri yang Minato miliki. ' _Karate dan 5, kah' _gumam Kushina dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Kushina melihat salah satu perampok itu memasang ancang-ancang untuk menembak Minato tepat dihatinya. Perampokan ini memang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa sehingga Kushina bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Minato. Namun, tak ada rencana tentang penembakan.

"Minato!" teriak Kushina

Dengan wajah yang masih memasang senyum, Minato dengan mudahnya menghindari tembakan itu. Kushina tercengang. Baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang bisa menghindari tembakan jarak dekat dengan begitu mudah. Secepat kilat Minato membanting para perampok itu.

Tak lama polisi telah mengamankan tempat itu dan menahan para perampok itu, maupun masih ada salah seorang perampok yang berhasil kabur. Seorang laki-laki berjalan mendekati Minato

"Minato" seru seorang laki-laki berseragam serba hitam berambut kuning jabrik yang mirip dengan Minato

"Ayah, kau lambat!" ujar Minato pada ayahnya Ryu, kepala kepolisian.

"Maaf, apa kau terluka?" tanya Ryu. Minato menggeleng.

"Ayah, ini Kushina. Kushina, ini ayahku, Namikaze Ryu" ujar Minato saling memperkenalkan Ryu dan Kushina. Kushina sedikit membungkukkan badannya, begitupula dengan Ryu. Ryu menatap Kushina penuh selidik, sedangkan Kushina tetap berusaha bersikap normal agar identitasnya tak terbongkar. Rasa benci menjalar disetiap relung dihatinya. Kepala kepolisian lah yang bertanggungjawab atas kematian orang tuanya. Dan saat ini orang itu berada di hadapannya. Namun wajah Kushina tetap datar. Hasil dari pelatihan yang selama ini ia terima

"Tumben kau pergi dengan seorang gadis. Apa ia pacarmu?" tanya Ryu menggoda. Minato memerah, ia memandang ke arah Kushina yang tetap memandangi Ryu penuh selidik. Ryu hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafas lega sambil sedikit tersenyum. Anaknya belum pernah tampak dekat dengan seorang gadis, ia sempat khawatir ada kelainan pada Minato. Namun sekarang Minato bersama seorang gadis dan tampak memerah saat digoda dengannya.

"Ryu, semuanya sudah beres. Kita harus segera kembali ke kantor" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut hitam mirip nanas

"Shikaku, kau lihat! Anakku bersama seorang gadis" seru Ryu pada Shikaku, laki-laki berambut hitam mirip nanas itu. Shikaku tak berkomentar apa pun, tapi ia memandangi Kushina penuh selidik. Shikaku merasakan aura aneh dari Kushina. Namun ia tetap diam.

"Ma-maaf. Aku harus segera pulang. Kakakku akan khawatir" ujar Kushina langsung berhanjak pergi setelah mendapatkan kembali ponselnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"tanya Minato. Kushina menggeleng dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya meminta izin. Sedikit berlari Kushina berjalan menuju tempat Mikoto dan yang lainnya kini berada. Ia yakin Mikoto sudah melihat betapa hebatnya tingkat bela diri yang dimiliki Minato.

Merasa yakin tak ada yang mengikutinya, Kushina memasuki sebuah bangunan tua yang tampak sudah tak terpakai. Beberapa orang menjaga pintu masuknya, dan saat mereka melihat Kushina mereka langsung mempersilahkan Kushina masuk.

"Mikoto apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Kushina saat ia sudah memasuki ruangan tempat Mikoto dan yang lainnya memantau pekerjaannya. Mikoto masih sibuk memutar kembali adegan saat Minato bertarung dengan para perampok itu dengan adegan slow motion.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin dia dilatih dengan baik sejak kecil" jawab Mikoto

"Serahkan hal ini pada Mikoto. Kushina, aku ada misi baru untukmu. Kamu harus menyusup ke kediaman Namikaze. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau akan menjadi guru les piano bagi anak perempuan keluarga Namikaze, Namikaze Kisa." ujar Madara

"Apa aku tetap akan menjadi Uciha Kushina, atau orang lain?" tanya Kushina

"Tetap menjadi Uciha Kushina, itu akan memudahkan misimu" jawab Madara

"Dan untuk kalian semua, aku juga ada misi baru. Kushina, kau juga harus ikut misi kali ini." lanjut Madara.

Semua orang mendengar penjelasan Madara dengan serius. Mereka tidak diizinkan untuk gagal dalam misi apa pun.

###

Nagato, seorang pemuda kurus berambut merah itu tampak sedang mengotak-atik laptop yang berada di hadapannya. Kini ia sedang menyelidiki kasus klan Uciha yang semakin hari tambah merepotkan kepolisian. Setelah mengutak-atik laptop di hadapannya cukup lama, akhirnya data yang ia cari berhasil ia temukan..

_Klan Uciha  
Klan 'pembersih' yang bekerja di balik layar untuk kepolisian. Namun mulai membelot 8 tahun yang lalu karena alasan yang belum itu ditandai dengan pembantaian yang mereka lakukan ke sejumlah keluarga kepolisian lainnya._

_Juga didapatkan informasi bahwa pemimpin mereka, Uciha Madara melatih sejumlah anak dari keluarga yang ia hilangkan untuk menjadi agen terlatih. Belum didapatkan informasi akan anak didik Madara tsb, hanya saja bisa dipastikan marga mereka di tukar dengan marga Uciha. Diantaranya Uzumaki, Hatake dan beberapa klan lainnya_

'Apa benar masih ada klan Uzumaki yang hidup?' tanya Nagato dalam hati

Tiba-tiba suara serine berbunyi, tanda ada yang membobol sistem keamanan di rumahnya. Ia segera mengamati CCTV yang pasang di seluruh sudut rumahnya. Ia melihat tiga sosok berpakaian serba hitam sudah berada di ruang tamunya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian seluruh CCTV tsb mati.

'Sialan! Pasti ada yang menghack sistem keamanan di rumahku. Tapi siapa?' batin Nagato. Ia mematikan laptopnya dan menyembunyikan data tentang Uciha di ruang rahasia di bawah lantai kamarnya. Kemudian membuat sebuah kode akan tempat memory itu berada. Entah kenapa, ia sudah merasakan bahwa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya. Ia jadi ingin mempersiapkan semuanya sebaik-baiknya.

Nagato mengambil pistolnya dan kemudian berhanjak keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia tak melihat siapa pun disana. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa langkahnya sudah dibaca oleh musuh yang bisa menghack sistem keamanannya.

Nagato berlari cepat, namun masih dalam kondisi waspada. Ia menuju ke halaman belakang. Ia yakin pertempuran disana akan lebih mudah daripada di dalam rumah. Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah Nagato menginjakkan kakinya di halaman belakang, salah seorang dari tiga sosok tadi sudah berada di hadapannya. Dari postur tubuhnya, Nagato sudah bisa langsung menebak bahwa ia adalah seorang perempuan

"Siapa kau?" tanya Nagato bersiap untuk menembak

"Wah, kau terlalu terburu-buru!" gumam perempuan itu. dari suaranya Nagato bisa menebak umur perempuan itu. Perempuan itu masih seorang remaja.

"Klan Uciha kah?" gumam Nagato. Mata Nagato tak bisa lepas dari rambut merah perempuan yang berada dihadapannya. Rambut khas klan Uzumaki, klannya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya perempuan itu mulai menyerang Nagato dengan pisau kecil di tangannya. Nagato melakukan perlawanan, namun pelurunya tidak pernah mengenai perempuan itu. ia selalu bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pisau sang perempuan sudah menembus perut Nagato

"Saat kau kehilangan fokus, kau mati" ujar perempuan itu seraya hendak pergi. Namun Nagato menggenggamnya erat

"Ku-kushina?" gumam Nagato. Mata perempuan itu membesar saat Nagato memanggil namanya. Namun ia masih bertingkah seolah tak tahu

"Apa masudmu?" tanya Kushina, perempuan itu

"Kau Kushina. Anak Harashima, kakakku. Kenapa kau menghianati klan kita?" tanya Nagato. Kushina tak mengerti, ia duduk dan mendekati wajah Nagato yang sudah tampak pucat karena kekurangan darah.

"Uciha tak membunuhmu? Kau masih hidup!" gumam Nagato mengusap wajah Kushina yang tertutup masker berwarna hitam. Ada kerinduan pada mata Nagato, ia teringat wajah kakak iparnya, Uzumaki Mito. Dan ia bisa melihatnya pada mata Kushina.

"Kushina, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya dua pemuda yang juga berpakaian serba hitam, Kakashi dan Fugaku. Kushina langsung menghantam badan Nagato, tapi tidak terlalu keras. Ia tak ingin Nagato mati sekarang, ada yang harus ia tanyakan pada Nagato.

"Ya, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Kushina balik, menyembunyikan percakapannya dengan Nagato

Mereka sudah merencanakannya dari awal. Mikoto dan Rin adalah hacker handal Uciha, mereka selalu bertugas dibalik layar. Kushina bertugas untuk menghilangkan korban, kakashi dan Fugaku mengumpulkan informasi, sedangkan Obito menghilangkan segala bukti,

Mobil hitam yang membawa para Uciha itu kesini kembali meninggalkan rumah yang sudah mulai membara dibakar sang jago merah. Sejenak setelah mobil hitam itu pergi, sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang tampak mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Segera kirim mobil pemadam dan beberapa tim penyidik,dan sebuah ambulance, aku menemukan sedikit informasi tentang Uciha" ujarnya pada lawan bicaranya. Laki-laki itu segera berlari kedalam rumah itu, ia berharap Nagato selamat. Kunci kepolisian tentang Uciha.

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

MinaKushi : Love Police

chap 3

maaf ya, minna-san atas keterlambatan updatenya! Ricchan benar-benar sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini.  
juga maaf kalau chap ini lebih pendek dan banyak misstyping yang tidak sempat ricchan edit  
warning : alur cepat

sebelumnya ricchan juga berterimakasih pada orang-orang yang telah mereview fic abal punya ricchan ini. Terimakasih juga buat orang-orang yang udah nyemangatin ricchan

Then Read n Review please

"Kushina?" panggil Minato. Kushina yang sedang duduk termenung di kelasnya itu langsung tersadar dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minato. Sejak tadi ia masih terus memikirkan ucapan Nagato. Ia yakin bahwa kepolisian lah yang mengkhianati klannya, namun mengapa Nagato malah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Sekali lihat Kushina bisa langsung tau, bahwa Nagato memang anggota klan Uzumaki. Rambut merah Nagato menjadi salah satu bukti, warna rambut khas klan Uzumaki.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina pada Minato

"Kau terus bermenung dari tadi. Sekarang jam olahraga, kau harus segera mengganti bajumu di kamar mandi!" jawab Minato.

Kushina memandangi sekitarnya, satu per satu murid perempuan di kelasnya sudah mulai menuju ke kamar mandi. Kushina langsung mengambil baju olahraga dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Baru saja Kushina selesai mengganti bajunya, sebuah pesan masuk ke hpnya.

'Kepolisian sudah mulai bergerak. Berhati-hatilah!' isi pesan yang dikirimkan Mikoto untuknya. Kushina sedikit tersenyum, baru kali ini polisi bergerak secepat ini. Kushina memasukkan kembali hpnya kedalam kantongnya dan segera pergi ke lapangan.

Para murid sudah berkumpul di lapangan sejak tadi, namun guru olahraga, Asuma-sensei belum juga kunjung datang. Dan tak lama, Jiraiya datang dan memberitahu bahwa ada rapat mendadak, sehingga para murid diperbolehkan pulang.

Kushina memasuki kelas setelah kembali menukar baju olahraganya sengan seragamnya yang tadi, dan terlihat hanya tinggal Minato seorang diri di kelas itu, dan ia tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Kushina.

"Ingin pulang bersama?" tanya Minato.

"Aku ada pekerjaan sesudah ini." jawab Kushina sembari membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Pekerjaan?"tanya Minato lagi.

"Aku baru saja diterima menjadi guru les piano. Kau tahu kan aku hanya tinggal dengan kakakku, aku tak ingin terlalu menyusahkannya" jawab Kushina. Minato tersenyum dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala Kushina.

"Kau hebat ya, Kushina!" ujar Minato. Kushina tak sadar bahwa wajahnya sudah memerah karena perlakuan Minato. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

###

Kushina kini telah berdiri di gerbang sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Kediaman Namikaze tepatnya. Rumah mewah ala tradisional jepang itu memiliki sebuah halaman yang dihiasi berbagai macam tumbuhan, ditambah lagi sebuah kolam kecil yang berisikan ikan-ikan kecil.

"Ada perlu apa anda kesini?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang menyadari kehadiran Kushina

"Aku Uciha Kushina. Guru les piano baru Namikaze Kisa" jawab Kushina singkat

"Jadi kakak yang akan mengajarku?" tanya seorang anak kecil berkursi roda dengan rambut kuning panjang. Kushina berjongkok dihadapan anak yang ia yakini sebagai Kisa dan mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Ya, apa kamu Kisa-chan?" tanya Kushina. Kisa mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia terlihat senang dengan perlakuan Kushina padanya. Kushina sedikit menghela nafas, ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari perhatian Kisa, karena Kisa sendiri sudah terlihat senang dengannya.

"Kushina?" panggil sebuah suara. Kushina menolehkan kepanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ia bisa melihat Minato memakai sebuah yukata yang dadanya ia biarkan terbuka lebar, kulit Minato tampak berkeringat dan tangannya masih memegang sebuah pedang kayu. Sepertinya Minato baru saja selesai berlatih kendo. Tanpa sadar Kushina sedikit memerah dan mengalihkan wajahnya. Minato yang menyadari bahwa yukatanya tidak terpasang dengan baik langsung merapikan yukatanya.

"Oni-chan kenal dengan kakak ini?" tanya Kisa seolah tak percaya.

"Ya, Kisa. Kakak ini teman oni-chan disekolah" jawab Minato mendekati Kisa dan Kushina.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja les pianonya?" tanya Kushina.

"Apa kau tidak ingin ngobrol dulu?" tanya Minato balik. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat Minato masih ingin bersama Kushina lebih lama.

"Oni-chan, Kushina nee-chan datang untuk bermain bersamaku, bukan dengan oni-chan!" ujar Kisa memegang erat tangan Kushina dan mulai mengajak Kushina menuju ruang tamu. Diruang tamu itu terlihat sofa putih yang mengelilingi sebuah meja, tak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah grand piano besar yang juga berwarna putih. Disana terlihat seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang sedang menata bunga violet di atas meja tamu.

"Oka-chan. Ini kakak yang akan mengajariku bermain piano" seru Kisa pada perempuan itu. perempuan itu tersenyum dengan anggun.

"Selamat datang. Tolong ajari Kisa dengan sabar ya!" ujar perempuan itu, Namikaze Misaki. Ibu dari Kisa dan Minato. Kushina sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat.

Kushina mengeluarkan sebuah buku tentang latihan piano dasar. Kushina meminta Kisa untuk mengahafalkan letak baloknya terlebih dahulu. Tak disangka mengajari kisa tentang balok dan nada dasar cukup memakan waktu. Dan tak lama Kisa sudah tertidur dengan pulas dipangkuan Kushina. Ia terlihat cukup bosan beajar membaca balok.

"Jarang loh Kisa mau dekat dengan seseorang" ujar Minato yang sudah duduk disamping Kushina sambil memberikan secangkir kopi.

"Dia anak yang manis" balas Kushina.

"Dari tadi aku tak mendengarkanmu bermain piano. Apa kau mau memainkannya untukku?" tanya Minato.

Kushina menduduki kursi yang berada di depan piano putih itu dan mulai memainkannya. Sebuah lagu yang lembut mulai mengalir dengan indahnya. Minato mendudukkan dirnya desamping Kushina dan mulai bernyanyi. Kushina sedikit tertawa.

"Suaramu jelek" komentar Kushina sambil terus melanjutkan permainannya.

"Biarin" balas Minato dan melanjutkan bernyanyi.

"Masa-masa muda memang indah ya!" gumam Ryu dan Misaki yang sudah ikut berdiri di dekat piano. Permainan Kushina terhenti dan mereka berdua sama-sama merona.

"Apa-apaan sih Ibu!" ujar Minato. Kushina hanya diam dan menunduk malu.

"Oh ya, kapan Ayah pulang? Bagaimana dengan kasus tadi malam?" tanya Minato.

"Ayah akan segera pergi lagi." jawab Ryu.

"Apa kasusnya belum selesai?" tanya Minato.

"Belum. Kasus kali ini melibatkan kelompok yang cukup berbahaya. Ngomong-ngomong ini gadis yang sama dengan saat perampokan itu bukan?" tanya Ryu.

"Namaku Uciha Kushina" jawab Kushina sopan.

"Uciha?" ulang Ryu seolah tak percaya. Kushina hanya diam dan memasang wajah senyum. Sembarang menjawab akan membongkar seluruh identitasnya saat ini juga. Ryu juga terdiam dan segera berhanjak pergi.

"Minato, kau ikut pada kasus ini" ujar Ryu. Minato mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Ryu.

"Maaf, Ryu dan Minato memang seperti itu saat ada kasus" ujar Misaki.

"Tidak apa-apa, Misaki-san" balas Kushina.

"Kushina-chan bisa ikut memanggilku Ibu. Apa kau sibuk sesudah ini? Apa kau bisa ngobrol sebentar denganku?" tanya Misaki.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kushina. Bagaimana pun ia juga ingin mengorek informasi lebih lanjut tentang keluarga Namikaze dan kepolisian.

###

Minato dan Ryu melangkah ke dalam rumah yang sudah separuh hangus dilalap si jago merah. Shikaku tampak sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi.

"Shikaku, bagaimana keadaan Nagato?" tanya Ryu

"Nyawanya terselamatkan, hanya saja masih butuh banyak waktu sampai ia bisa siuman" jawab Shikaku sambil membawa Ryu dan Minato ke ruang kerja Nagato yang tampaknya tak sempat terbakar tadi malam.

"Kami menemukan ini barusan" ujar Shikaku sambil menyerahkan sebuah rekaman CCTV dan sebuah file tentang klan Uciha. Ryu dan Minato menyimak setiap adegan yang terjadi di rekaman CCTV itu, mulai dari datangnya tiga sosok tak dikenal sampai akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka berhasil melukai Nagato.

"Minato, kau lihat warna rambut orang yang melukai Nagato bukan?" tanya Ryu.

Minato terdiam. Rambut merah panjang itu bukan sebuah hal yang asing lagi baginya. Sosok Kushina langsung terlintas dibenaknya. Namun hatinya masih sangat sulit untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

"Baca ini!" perintah Ryu sambil menyodorkan file yang berisi data tentang Uciha.

Minato bisa melihat wajah Kushina terpampang jelas di file itu. Bahkan ia bisa menemukan data lengkap tentang Kushina.

_Uzumaki Kushina. 16 tahun. Anak dari kepala kepolisian Uzumaki Hashirama dan Uzumaki Mito. Dikabarkan meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu saat keluarganya dibantai klan Uciha. Dikabarkan bahwa mayat yang ditemukan hanya mayat palsu dan kini ia didik sebagai salah satu elit Uciha._

Minato menutup file itu dan kembali menyerahkannya pada Ryu. Ryu bisa melihat ekspresi marah yang bercampur rasa tak bercaya dari mata anak sulungnya itu.

"Bukan hanya Kushina yang menjadi korban Uciha, masih ada beberapa anak lainnya" ujar Shikaku

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Minato

"Kita akan memata-matai Kushina untuk saat ini. Aku sudah meminta Misaki untuk menempelkan alat pelacak pada Kusina. Kita bisa mengikutinya sekarang. Shikaku, kau urus segala sesuatu disini. " ujar Ryu.

Ryu mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, sedangkan Minato masih mengawasi keberadaan Kushina lewat alat pelacak itu. Kushina terlihat mulai bergerak dari titik awal ia berada, segera Ryu memacu mesin mobilnya mengikuti langkah Kushina. Dalam sekejab Ryu dan Minato sudah menemukan sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang dikendarai Kushina. Namun Ryu tetap menjaga jarak aman dari Kushina.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil hitam yang berada tepat dibelakang mobil yang dikendarai Ryu mulai mengeluarkan senapan dan menembak mobil yang dikendarai Kushina. Kushina yang menyadari ada orang yang membuntutinya langsung tancap gas. Mobil hitam itu mengikuti Kushina, begitu pula dengan Ryu dan Minato.

Kushina memacu kencang mobilnya. Ia memang sudah mendapat firasat bahwa ia sedang diawasi, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang membuntutinya akan menyerangnya di depan umum seperti ini.

Kushina melirik mobil hitam yang membuntutinya, matanya membesar terkejut. Mobil itu merupakan mobil kepemilikan Uciha, namun sekarang mobil itu malah menyerangnya habis-habisan. Kushina membanting stirnya, memutar mobilnya 180 derjat, membuat mobilnya kini benar-benar berhadapan dengan mobil hitam itu. kushina sedikit menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya sehingga mobilnya kini beradu dengan mobil hitam itu.

Kushina mengeluarkan pistol kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi. Dan dengan satu tembakan Kushina berhasil melukai pengendara mobil itu sehingga mobil itu pun terhenti bersamaan dengan rem yang diinjak Kushina.

Kushina keluar dari mobilnya dengan kondisi siaga, dan benar saja masih ada seorang lagi di mobil itu yang langsung menyerang Kushina. Namun sebuah tangan langsung menghentikannya.

"Mi-Minato" ujar Kushina tak percaya.

"Kau tertangkap basah, Uciha!" ujar Ryu langsung memborgol tangan Kushina dan berniat membawa Kushina dan laki-laki itu ke kantor polisi.

Kushina menatap dalam mata Minato. Mata biru itu tak lagi bersinar indah seperti biasanya, mata itu kini terkesan suram. Seolah berkata 'aku kecewa padamu, Kushina'. Kushina menundukkan kepalanya tak sanggup menatap Minato lebih lama.

###

"Papa, apa maksudmu ingin membunuh Kushina?" tanya Kakashi terlihat marah. Semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu tampak tegang dan memasang posisi siaga.

"Itu karena dia telah mengkhianati kita." jawab Madara sedikit tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu, Papa?" tanya Fugaku yang sebenarnya juga tak setuju dengan perbuatan Madara.

"Ia bersekongkol dengan polisi, dan berniat untuk membongkar identitas kita di depan kepolisian. Oleh karena itu ia harus dihilangkan dari dunia ini bukan?" jawab Madara tenang.

"Aku tak terima dengan semua ini!" ujar Kakashi .

"Apa maksudmu kau juga akan mengkhianati kami?" tanya Madara menatap Kakashi tajam. Namun Kakashi tak bergeming dan balas menatapnya.

"Apa kau fikir aku tak tahu apa pun? Kau bukan yang sebenarnya membunuh orang tua kami, 8 tahun yang lalu!" ujar Kakashi. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tampak terkejut.

"Kakashi, Papa adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kita dari kepolisian. Kenapa kau berani berkata seperti itu!" bentak Obito.

"Apa kalian pernah menyelidikinya? Kita hanya dibodoh-bodohi oleh orang ini" jawab Kakashi.

"Ya, aku juga sudah tahu" ujar Fugaku.

"Aku tak bisa mempercayai kalian!" Mikoto mulai buka suara

"Diam!" ujar Madara. Semua orang terdiam dan memandanginya.

"Kalian terlalu naif. Apa yang Kakashi katakan memang benar. Aku yang membunuh orang tua kalian dan membawa kalian kesini untuk memanfaatkan kalian. Aku tak pernah benar-benar menyayangi kalian" ujar Madara membuat pengakuan.

"Sekarang, kalian sudah tahu kebenarannnya. Ini adalah kebaikanku yang terakhir. Aku memberi kalian kebebasan untuk tetap menjadi Uciha atau berbalik memusuhiku. Tapi kuingatkan satu hal, setelah kalian keluar, kalian akan menjadi buruan Uciha. Kalian mengerti bukan!" lanjut Madara.

Kakashi langsung keluar dari rumah itu sambil membanting pintu. Begitu pula dengan Rin yang mengikuti langkah Kakashi.

"Mikoto, ayo kita pergi" ajak Fugaku memegang tangan Mikoto. Namun Mikoto melepaskan tangan Fugaku.

"Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Aku beruntung orangtuaku dibunuh malam itu. Mereka hanya menyiksaku selama ini. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tetap disini" ujar Mikoto.

Fugaku mengepalkan tanggannya menahan amarah. Namun akhirnya ia tetap memilih untuk pergi. Ia terpaksa berjalan dengan jalan yang berbeda dengan Mikoto kali ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Obito?" tanya Madara.

"Aku akan tetap berada disisimu, Papa" jawab Obito mantap.

Saat Fugaku keluar dari rumah tempat Uciha ini, tampak Kakashi dan Rin yang menunggu di gerbang. Mereka terlihat berharap semua orang akan keluar dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Mikoto dan Obito?" tanya Rin.

"Mereka memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal disini" jawab Fugaku datar. Rin menunduk mendengar jawaban itu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku ingin membalaskan dendam orangtuaku, juga Mikoto" jawab Fugaku.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rin?" tanya Kakashi pada Rin yang masih menunduk sejak tadi.

"Aku ingin hidup normal. Aku benci dengan semua ini!" ujar Rin berlari pergi. Kakashi dan Fugaku hanya melihat kepergian Rin tanpa mencoba mencegahnya. Bagaimana pun ini adalah keputusan Rin sendiri.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku ada ide. Tapi, kita harus mencari tempat persembunyian terlebih dahulu" jawab Kakashi tersenyum yakin. Fugaku memandangi Kakashi, ada sorot mata yang tak terartikan di dalam mata itu.

Dilain tempat, Minato masih mengamati layar dimana Kushina yang masih tetap diam saat diintrogasi beberapa orang polisi. Tak jarang Kushina mendapatkan beberapa penganiayaan, namun mulutnya tetap terkunci rapat seolah tak ingin berbicara apapun. MAta biru saphire milik Minato kini terlihat suram. Tak terlihat lagi cahaya hangat yang biasanya terpancar dari mata itu. Sang violet telah mengkhianatinya.

thanks for reading, minna-san  
review please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Minna-san, maaf kalau fic ini terlalu pendek. Rancangan author mungkin fic ini akan selesai dalam 1 atau 2 chap lagi

terimakasih buat yg udh baca dan review fic author yang masih jauh dari kesempurnaan ini

terakhir terimakasih buat yang udah nyemangatin author buat cepet2an nulis fic ini

Author juga mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakannya

then, enjoy the read minna-san!

Kushina kini tergeletak lemas di lantai kantor kepolisian. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak makan dan minum apa pun, ditambah penganiayaan yang diterimanya setiap hari. Namun, Kushina tetap memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak membeberkan informasi tentang Uciha untuk saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Kushina mendengar suara pintu sel yang dibuka. Dengan agak susah Kushina mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Minato datang sambil membawa sepiring makanan dan sebotol air mineral. Kushina mendudukkan badannya dan menyandar ke dinding. Kushina hanya diam dan mengamati setiap gerakan Minato.

Minato berjalan mendekati Kushina dan meletakkan makanan itu didekat Kushina. Minato lalu ikut duduk agak menjauh dari Kushina. Mereka cukup lama terdiam, sampai akhirnya Kushina buka suara.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Kushina. Suaranya serak, dan cukup terengah-engah. Minato menatap Kushina miris, hanya saja seolah sudah tak ada kehangatan lagi darinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja? itu akan lebih memudahkanmu" ujar Minato. Kushina sedikit tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Minato tak senang dengan perilaku Kushina.

"Itu sudah jelas bukan? Aku menertawakan kalian, kepolisian" jawab Kushina masih sedikit tertawa. Minato diam tak membalas ucapan Kushina dan mulai berhanjak pergi.

"Nee, Namikaze. Katakan pada kepala kepolisian, jika ia menginginkan informasi dariku datang sendirian kesini. Aku hanya akan bicara padanya." ujar Kushina saat Minato sudah mengunci kembali selnya.

Kushina membenturkan kepalanya kedinding, dalam hati ia mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Kushina yakin, dalam hitungan hari Madara akan datang untuk membunuhnya. Bagaimana pun ia sudah mendapatkan firasat buruk sejak awal menjalankan misi ini. Namun Kushina yakin, apa pun yang terjadi Kakashi dan yang lainnya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu.

###

"Aku sudah dengar bahwa kau hanya akan bicara denganku" ujar Ryu memasuki sel Kushina. Cahaya bulan dari sela ventilasi sel Kushina membuat Kushina bisa melihat wajah Ryu dengan jelas maupun tidak ada lampu di sel ini. Kushina sedikit tersenyum mendapati Ryu datang seorang diri ke selnya.

"Madara, ia akan segera datang untuk membunuhku" ucap Kushina langsung. Namun Ryu tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi tak berarti.

"Apa kau meremehkan kepolisian?" tanya Ryu, dari nadanya jelas tampak rasa marah.

"Aku tak meremehkan kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalian, Madara itu sudah hampir sama dengan mesin pembunuh. Ia hanya tahu cara membunuh, tanpa tahu rasa kasihan" jawab Kushina.

"Kau hanya terlalu takut padanya" balas Ryu tetap bersikeras.

"Misaki-san sudah memberitahukan padaku, kebenaran dari kasus 8 tahun yang lalu" ujar Kushina. Ryu terdiam.

"Ryu-san, aku ingin menebus dosaku. Oleh karena itu, aku minta pengertianmu." lanjut Kushina.

"Tugas kepolisian adalah melindungi, juga melindungi orang-orang sepertimu" balas Ryu. Ia sudah membaca pikiran Kushina. Kushina akan melakukan apa saja untuk membunuh Madara.

"Tapi, aku akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup" balas Kushina. Ryu hanya diam dan melangkah keluar sel Kushina.

"Nagato, ia sudah sadarkan diri. Dan ia tidak menyalahkanmu" ujar Ryu sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Kushina sendirian.

Kushina menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingat tentang Nagato. Nagato adalah adik sepupu dari ayahnya, namun karena Nagato jarang berkunjung ke rumahnya, maka Kushina tidak begitu mengingatnya.

Dalam hati Kushina mengutuk dirinya. Ia tidak ingat bahwa ayahnya adalah salah satu mata-mata kepolisian. Seolah-olah ingatannya tentang orang tuanya telah dihapus dari fikirannya.

###

"Kakashi, apa kau tidak keberatan pemuda kuning itu mendekati Kushina?" tanya Fugaku saat ia dan Kakashi sedang mengamati Kushina melalui kamera pengintai yang telah mereka pasang. Kini mereka telah membangun markas mereka sendiri. Lawan mereka adalah Madara, mereka tidak boleh gegabah dalam melakukan apa pun.

"Kushina membutuhkan pemuda itu" jawab Kakashi. Fugaku terkejut mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Selama ini Kakashi merupakan orang yang sangat protective terhadap Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Aku, saat terakhir kali aku melihat Kushina, aku sadar bahwa tatapannya padaku sudah berubah. Tidak, aku menyadari itu bahkan sejak pertama kali Kushina bertemu dengan pemuda kuning itu" jawab Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Fugaku

"Ya, dan aku tidak menuntut Kushina untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku" jawab Kakashi.

Fugaku mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Bahkan sebenarnya ia juga ingin seperti Kakashi, mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati. Namun kondisinya dengan Kakashi sekarang berbeda. Mikoto memilih untuk tetap berada di sisi Madara. Berbeda dengan Kushina yang berada di pihak mereka.

"Apa kau sudah mendapat informasi tentang pergerakan Madara?" tanya Kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, kemungkinan besar mereka akan menyerang besok malam. Aku sudah menyiapkan imunisi yang akan kita butuhkan, dan aku juga sudah menempatkan seorang mata-mata di kepolisian." jawab Fugaku.

"Nee Kakashi, aku yakin kau sudah tahu kebenaran dari kasus pembunuhan orang tua Kushina 8 tahun yang lalu sejak lama. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Kushina?" tanya Fugaku sambil tetap mengotak-atik laptop yang berada di hadapannya

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi jika Kushina mengetahui kebenaran itu. Oleh karena itu aku ingin ia mengetahuinya saat ia sudah benar-benar siap." jawab Kakashi.

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Fugaku. Kakashi melihat ekspresi penasaran dari mata Fugaku. Kini hanya mereka berdua yang akan bertarung bersama-sama, akan lebih baik jika mereka membuka pengetahuan mereka tentang apa pun.

"Baiklah" ujar Kakashi mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"Misaki, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ryu?" tanya Mito sambil ikut melihat data yang sedang dilihat Misaki yang waktu itu masih berseragam polisi. Mereka berdua tampak masih begitu muda.

"Baik, lagipula kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Misaki melihat Mito yang kini memakai baju santai. Mito telah menikah dengan Hashirama minggu lalu. Karena itu kini Mito melepaskan tugasnya sebagai polisi.

"Aku datang mengunjungi suami dan temanku" jawab Mito.

"Kau mengganggunya, Mito!" ujar suara berat khas laki-laki. Mito menghadapkan wajahnya ke sumber suara dan tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat Hashirama mendatanginya dan memeluknya.

"Jangan bermesraan dihadapanku. Kalian menggangguku" ujar Misaki sewot tak suka melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Ryu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Misaki dan juga memeluknya.

Mito dan Misaki tertawa bersama. Mereka sama-sama heran dengan tingkah laki-laki yang mereka cintai ini. Mereka tampak begitu hebat saat bekerja, namun juga terkesan kekanak-kanakan saat sedang bersama.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Hashirama heran.

"Misaki, Ryu kenapa kalian masih disini? Pernikahan kalian besok loh!" tanya Hashirama.

"Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa data sebelum aku berhenti" jawab Misaki.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja! Aku akan menolong ibumu mempersiapkan pernikahanmu besok" ujar Mito sambil berhanjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" ujar Misaki dan Ryu bersamaan.

Malam harinya, Misaki dan Ryu disibukkan dengan berbagai macam persiapan pernikahan mereka besok. Namun Misaki dan Ryu masih sempat melarikan diri dan berkumpul dengan Mito dan Hashirama yang sudah duluan pergi ke taman belakang. Mereka berempat adalah sahabat karib sejak kecil, karena itu mereka sering berkumpul di taman belakang rumah Ryu diakhir minggu.

Saat mereka sedang bercengkrama santai, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki bermata merah mendatangi mereka. Madara mendatangi mereka sambil membawa sebuah pistol. Tak hayal Hashirama dan Ryu langsung memasang posisi protektif pada Mito dan Misaki.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini, Madara?" tanya Hashirama. Hashirama adalah kepala kepolisian saat itu, karena itu ia kenal dengan Madara yang merupakan serigala kepolisian itu.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian. Kalian adalah salah satu dari beberapa keluarga kepolisian yang bisa mendukung rencanaku" jawab Madara.

"Rencana?" tanya Ryu.

"Aku ingin menghancurkan kepolisian. Tidak, aku ingin menghancurkan negara ini. Apa kalian ingin bergabung denganku?" tanya Madara.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami menerima tawaranmu! Itu sama saja dengan memberontak bukan" jawab Mito menolak permintaan Madara.

"Apa itu keputusan kalian?" tanya Madara sekali lagi.

"Ya, ini jawaban kami" jawab Hashirama mantap. Ryu dan Misaki tampak mengangguk, menyetujui keputusan Hashirama.

"Ternyata kalian sama saja dengan yang lain" ujar Madara menembakkan pistol itu ke arah mereka. Dengan cekatan keempat polisi itu tiarap menghindari tembakan. Akibat suara yang cukup keras orang-orang muai berdatangan. Dan saat mereka melihat ke arah Madara, Madara sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Tahun demi tahun berlanjut, namun Madara tak pernah menampakkan wajahnya lagi. Sampai suatu hari, ia membantai seluruh keluarga polisi yang menolak ajakannya tsb. Polisi yang berjaga susah payah mengejar jejak Madara, namun tak ada jejak yang tersisisa.

Rumah terakhir yang menjadi incaran Madara adalah kediaman Uzumaki. Malam itu, saat Ryu dan Misaki sampai di rumah yang sudah membara terkena kobaran api, semuanya telah tiada. Ryu dan Misaki beruntung mereka sedang dalam tugas, dan Minato yang dititipkan ditempat Jiraiya, sehingga keluarganya selamat dari incaran Madara malam itu.

.

.

.

"Darimana kau dapatkan informasi ini?" tanya Fugaku setelah Kakashi selesai bercerita.

"Aku memeriksa data tentang kepolisian, dan aku menemukan itu semua. Juga informasi tentang orang tua kita. Apa kau mau mendengarnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah melupakan masa laluku" jawab Fugaku sambil sedikit tertawa. Namun dengan jelas Kakashi bisa menangkap ekspresi sedih dari tutur kata Fugaku

###

Minato memasuki ruangan yang terdominasi warna putih itu sambil membawa sekeranjang kecil buah. Pagi ini ia ingin mengunjungi Nagato dan menanyakan kebenaran tentang Kushina. Maupun ia bersikeras bahwa ia sama sekali tidak peduli lagi dengan Kushina, namun hati kecilnya memberontak. Ia ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentang Kushina. Ia ingin selalu ada didekat Kushina, dan ia ingin melindungi Kushina.

"Permisi" ujar Minato memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah seperti Kushina. Nagato yang melihat Minato langsung duduk dan mempersilahkan Minato duduk di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Apa masih ada yang kepolisian ingin tanyakan padaku?" tanya Nagato langsung. Sepertinya ia orang yang tidak begitu suka basa-basi.

"Ya, aku ingin menanyakan tentang Kushina." jawab Minato. Nagato tampak mengambil nafas berat saat mendengar nama Kushina.

"Kushina, di keponakanku. Setelah klan Uzumaki dibantai, aku sangat senang mengetahui bahwa masih ada klan Uzumaki selain diriku yang hidup di dunia ini." ujar Nagato.

"Lalu, menurutmu apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?" tanya Minato.

"Aku kenal Kushina saat ia masih kecil. Sifatnya sama betul dengan Hashirama. Jika itu Hashirama, aku yakin ia akan melakukan suatu hal yang ceroboh" jawab Nagato.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Ia bisa berakhir membunuh Madara, lalu dirinya sendiri" jawab Nagato berat.

Minato tak berucap apa-apa. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Segera Minato beranjak keluar. Ia harus mendiskusikan ini dengan Ryu. Bagaimana pun ia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi.

"Kau menyukai Kushina bukan?" tanya Nagato. Langkah Minato terhenti sebentar, ia tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi begitu saja. nagato sedikit tertawa. Ia bisa dengan jelas membaca isi hati Minato.

###

"Papa, semuanya sudah selesai" ujar Mikoto setelah kembali memeriksa persiapan mereka. Madara kini mengenakan jubah hitam panjang. Begitu pula dengan Mikoto dan Obito. Setiap dari mereka sudah siap dengan perannya masing-masing. Beberapa senjata api terselip dalam jubah mereka. Malam bulan purnama kali ini begitu berbeda. Udara terasa berat.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ujar Madara

Dilain tempat Kushina masih berbaring dalam selnya. Dari sela fentilasi ia bisa melihat bulan purnama yang sedikit tertutup awan. Kushina menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang" gumamnya.

Kushina melirik ke arah bayangan yang berdiri tak jauh dari selnya. Ia merasa ini sudah waktunya.

Dari ruang kendali, Minato bisa melihat Kushina yang berbaring santai sambil sedikit tersenyum. Minato sudah mengerti kondisi saat sekarang ini.

"Semuanya akan segera dimulai" bathin Minato, Kushina, dan Madara bersamaan.

Read and Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hontouni gomennasai minna!

ricchan begitu sibuk dengan tugas sekolah sehingga kekurangan waktu buat lanjutin fic ricchan..  
ricchan baru aja terima rafor UTS dan hasilnya sangat mengecewakan T.T nilai ricchan turun semua daripada waktu SMP dulu. entah memang ricchan yang bodoh atau pelajarannya aja yang susah. maaf ya jadi curhat

sesuai janji ricchan, ini chap terakhir dari seri MinaKushi: Love Police

riri mengucapkan banyak terimakashi buat yang udah nyemangatin riri buat fic ini. terkhusus untuk orang-orang yang udah me review fic ini. , Aika Light Yoichi, Minakushi fan, Namikaze Akane, U. Icha-chan, Canthy, Nararhezty, Haikaluzumaki, Namikaze Kyoko, Restyviolet, dan semua guess serta silent reader yang udah mau baca fic richan ini

Enjoy the read Minna~san

Seorang polisi berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng memasuki ruang sel Kushina, Kushina tidak pernah melihat polisi itu sebelumnya. Rasa waspada langsung menyinggahi Kushina. Bagaimana pun tak ada yang menjamin bahwa semua anggota kepolisian tidak berada di bawah kendali Madara.

"Kau tak usah cemas, ini aku" ujar suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Kushina, Kakashi.

Kakashi tak berujar apa pun. Ia menyerahkan satu stel pakaian berwarna serba hitam dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Kushina sudah langsung bisa mengerti. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Apa kau menerobos sistem keamanan disini?" tanya Kushina saat ia sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Kini kushina mengenakan rok hitam selutut, kemeja putih yang dilampisi jas hitam, sarung tangan putih dan sepasang sepatu hitam berhak tinggi. Rambut merah panjangnya ia ikat agar tak akan menghalangi pergerakannya,

"Ya, tapi aku tak merusaknya. Bagaimana pun polisi akan menguntungkan pihak kita." jawab Kakashi.

" Siapa saja yang ada di sisi kita?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Hanya kita dan Fugaku. Mikoto dan Obito memutuskan untuk tetap berada di pihak Madara. Sedangkan Rin sudah memilih jalannya sendiri. Kushina, sekarang prioritas kita adalah untuk melindungimu dan membuat Madara tertangkap oleh kepolisian. Kita akan mengatur beberapa rencana" ujar Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kalian memberitahu kami rencana kalian?"tanya Ryu yang sudah berada di depan sel Kushina. Di samping kanan Ryu berdiri Shikaku dan Mikasi di sisi kiri Ryu.

"Dengan senang hati" jawab Kakashi tersenyum penuh makna.

###

Lampu tiba-tiba saja padam setelah Kushina dan yang lainnya merembukkan rencana mereka. Namun keadaan tidak gelap total berkat cahaya bulan yang masuk dari sela fentilasi dan jendela. Madara sudah memasuki panggung. Kushina dan Kakashi segera berlari ke atas gedung dengan tetap memasang posisi siaga. Mereka berencana untuk menjebak Madara di atap gedung tingkat 10 ini.

Dengan nafas yang masih stabil maupun telah berlari menaiki gedung 10 tingkat, Kushina dan Kakashi akhirnya sampai di atap gedung. Dan saat mereka sampai disana, terlihat Mikoto yang sudah terlihat bosan menunggu.

"Kalian lama sekali" komentar Mikoto.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" jawab Kakashi. Kushina sedikit mundur melihat Mikoto yang akan menjadi lawannya kali ini. Bagaimana pun ia masih menganggap Mikoto seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Kushina, bagaiamana perasaanmu setelah mengkhianati Papa?" tanya Mikoto memasang senyum terbaiknya. Namun Kushina bisa melihat aura membunuh di balik senyum itu. Semua ikatan mereka setelah 8 tahun bersama kini seolah hilang begitu saja.

"Baik, sangat baik" jawab Kushina juga tersenyum. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"Mikoto, apa kau lupa bahwa kami lebih baik dalam pertarungan jarak dekat daripadamu?" tanya Kakashi menngeluarkan sebilah pisau.

"Ya, karena itu aku tidak akan bertarung" ujar Mikoto bersamaan dengan suara tembakan.

Beruntung tembakan itu hanya menggores pipi Kushina. Kakashi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke beberapa gedung tinggi yang berada di sekitar kantor kepolisian. Dan kakashi bisa melihat sebuah cahaya kecil di bangunan depan, pantulan dari besi yang beradu dengan cahaya bulan.

"Obito, kah?" gumam Kakashi tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau masih tersenyum?" teriak Mikoto. Kushina baru kali ini melihat Mikoto berteriak marah sepeerti itu.

Kakashi tak menjawab, ia berlari kencang hendak menyerang Mikoto. Tentu saja Obito berusaha menghalangi langkah Kakashi dengan pelurunya. Namun sebuah tembakan telak mengenai Obito. Tidak ada yang tahu akan nasib Obito, namun tembakannya sudah terhenti total.

"Thank you, Fugaku" ujar Kakashi pada Fugaku yang baru saja keluar dari bayangan malam. Fugaku terlihat membawa banyak senjata. Ia memberikan dua buah pistol kecil yang memiliki dua pisau diujungnya pada Kushina.

"Kushina, kau terlihat kurus dari biasa" komentar Fugaku.

"Bodoh! Bagi wanita itu adalah sebuah pujian Fugaku!" balas Kushina.

"Kalian semua bodoh!" teriak Mikoto. Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikoto yang sudah terduduk dimana lehernya sudah diancungi pisau oleh Kakashi.

"Fugaku, kuserahkan ia padamu" ujar Kakashi memberikan pisau itu pada Fugaku.

"Kushina, kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Mada sepertinya memiliki beberapa rencana lain" ujar Kakashi menarik tangan Kushina.

Kushina tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Fugaku dan Mikoto yang saat ini sama sama terdiam tak bergerak sama sekali, sampai akhirnya pandangan Kushina teralihkan oleh Kakashi yang menarik tangannya lebih keras.

"Kau harus menemui Namikaze Ryu, ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan" ujar Kakashi. Kushina mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke pos dimana Ryu berjaga-jaga.

Tak lama Kushina sudah berada di pos Ryu. Ryu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Kushina. Ini berbeda dengan rencana mereka.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah seharusnya kita menjebak Madara di atas atap?" tanya Ryu.

"Rencana kita sudah diantisipasi oleh Madara. Sekarang Fugaku tengah menghadapi Mikoto di atas atap. Obito tampaknya terluka, dan Kakashi mengatakan ada yang harus ia selesaikan" jawab Kushina.

"Apa yang Kakashi lakukan saat ini!" ujar Shikaku menggelengkan kepala. Kellihatannya ia tidak suka dengan keputusan Kakashi.

"Tidak, itu keputusan paling bijak saat ini. Aku yakin kakashi tengah berurusan dengan bom yang telah dipasang Madara di kantor ini" komentar Kushina.

"Bom? Tidak mungkin mereka memang bom disini. Kantor ini sudah dilengkapi alat pendeteksi" balas Ryu

"Ya, itu tidak mungkin jika Uciha hanya memeliki senjata biasa" balas Kushina

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikaku.

"Klan Uciha memiliki perakit senjata sendiri. Ia bisa menciptakan berbagai macam senjata yang tak terdeteksi dan berbagai macam senjata yang lebih hebat dari yang negara miliki" jawab Kushina.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ryu.

Kushina tampak berkelebat dengan pemikirannya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak merasakan kehadiran Fugaku.

"Fugaku, bagaimana dengan Mikoto?" tanya Kushina heran.

Fugaku tak menjawab dan tiba-tiba saja menusuk Shikaku dengan pisau di tangnnya. Ia juga mencoba menyerang Ryuu, namun Ryu mencoba melawan. Namun tetap saja kekuatan agen Uciha tidak akan sebanding dengan kepolisian. Dan saat Ryu sudah ikut tumbang, Fugaku mulai menyerang Kushina.

Kushina tak melawan. Ia hanya menghindar. Beberapa luka mulai terukir di tubuhnya. Namun Kushina terperangah saat Fugaku mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Kushina memilih untuk tidak melawan. Ia mencoba lari dari Fugaku. Namun Fugaku terus mengejarnya, sampai akhirnya Kushina terpaksa menusuk Fugaku dengan pisau kecil yang ia miliki.

Tubuh Fugaku yang sudah tak lagi berdaya jatuh menghimpit badan Kushina. Darah merah mulai mengalir dari perutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Fugaku" seru Kushina meneteskan air mata. Ya, hanya setetes. Seorang pembunuh tak akan meneteskan air mata saat melihat kematian, maupun itu adalah orang terdekatnya.

###

Kakashi mengeluarkan seperangkat alat penjinak bom yang ia dapatkan dari Shikaku. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak ia mulai mencoba menghentikan bom itu. Kakashi memang sudah dilatih untuk menjinakkan bom, namun tetap saja ia merasa ini bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Kakashi mulai memotong satu persatu kabel yang ada disana. Namun konsentrasi Kakashi langsung buyar saat suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya.

"Mikoto?" gumam Kakashi tak percaya melihat Mikoto yang berdiri tanpa luka dihadapannya.

"Kau terlihat cemas, Kakashi" ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Fugaku?" tanya Kakashi. Mikoto tak menjawab ia hanya mulai menyerang Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bom itu akan meledak 5 menit lagi. Sudah tak ada waktu bagi kita untuk bertarung" ujar Kakashi.

Mikoto tak menggubris dan terus menyerang Kakashi. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan datang menolongnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat Minato datang dan menangkis pedang Mikoto.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu" ujar Minato.

Kakashi langsung kembali ke arah bom itu. Namun semuanya tampak sia-sia. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Bom itu akan meledak tidak kurang dari 3 menit. Dan Kakashi bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah dari pekerjaannya.

"Rambut kuning, kita sudah tak punya waktu lagi" ujar Kakashi.

"Mikoto" panggil Kushina yang baru saja datang. Penampilan Kushina sedikit urakan. Darah segar tampak mengalir dari lengan dan dahi kirinya. Nafasnya tersengal. Namun ia tetap mencoba berdiri tegak.

"Kushina! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" hardik Kakashi sambil tetap berusaha menjinakkan bom itu.

Kushina tak peduli. Ia menatap Mikoto tajam dan memukulnya keras sehingga Mikoto perperanjat ke belakang. Kushina langsung menduduki Mikoto dan memukulinya penuh amarah.

"Sialan kau! Kupikir kau sebagai saudaraku. Dan kau menutup matamu dari semua ini!" teriak Kushina kesal. Mikoto memalingkan wajahnya dari Kushina. Entah tak mau melihat wajah Kushina, atau pun tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya lagi.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kushina" gumam Minato menarik Kushina dari Mikoto

"Maafkan aku Minato. Ayahmu dan Shikaku, mereka..." ujar Kushina menggepalkan erat tangannya. Seolah ingin mencoba meringankan amarahnya dengan itu. Minato tampak terkejut, tapi ia menutup matanya dan malah mengacak-acak rambut Kushina seperti biasa.

"Minato, apa kau tidak marah? Jika kalian tidak bertemu dengan kami, maka kalian tidak akan seperti ini" tanya Kushina. Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto tertawa keras dan meraba-raba sakunya, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ikut denganku, ke neraka!" ujar Mikoto menembak bom itu dengan pistol yang ada di sakunya. Sebuah tembakan itu telah memicu bom itu untuk meledak lebih cepat dari waktunya.

DUAR!

###

Madara tampak tersenyum sambil terus menghisap sebatang rokok kesukaannya. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu sejak ledakan keras terdengar. Kini suara serine pemadam kebakaran menggema di kantor pusat kepolisian ini. Ia bisa mengawasi semuanya dari CCTV yang telah ia pasang.

"Pertarungan yang mudah" gumam Madara sambil menuruni tangga.

Langkah kaki Madara terhenti saat ia mendengar suara pelatuk. Madara hanya bisa berdiri terpaku saat tiga buah pistol mengarah padanya. Masih beberapa menit yang lalu ia menikmati kemenangannya menjebak kepolisian. Namun semuanya kini seolah berubah drastis.

"Menyerahlah, Madara!" ujar Minato, salah satu orang yang menodongkan pistol ke arah Madara. Disebrangnya berdiri gadis berambut merah yang juga ikut menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Madara. Serta seorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan masker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Ketiga dari mereka terlihat terluka cukup parah.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa?" tanya Madara seolah tak percaya

"Kau kalah, Madara" seru Kushina.

_Flashback_

"Ikut denganku, ke neraka!" ujar Mikoto menembak bom itu dengan pistol yang ada di sakunya. Sebuah tembakan itu telah memicu bom itu untuk meledak lebih cepat dari waktunya.

Kakashi dan Minato refleks berlari ke arah Kushina. Mereke memeluk Kushina erat, seolah tak ingin terjadi apa pun dengan Kushina. Tanpa mereka sadari, Mikoto telah mendorong mereka bertiga ke luar ruangan dari tingkat paling atas itu.

"Mikoto!" teriak Kushina. Mikoto menatap Kushina dalam. Kali ini sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya. Mulutnya bergerak, seolah mengucapkan sesuatu. Setelah ia selesai menggerakkan mulutnya ia tersenyum dan melemparkan sebuah bungkusan pada Kushina. Dan tak lama, tubuh itu telah bergabung dengan kobaran merahnya api.

Ketiga tubuh itu terjatuh ke tanah. Untung beberapa dahan pohon membantu menahan sehingga mereka tidak terhenpas kuat ke tanah. Namun tetap saja jatuh dari ketinggian membuat tubuh mereka meriang. Cukup lama mereka tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

"Berdirilah, rambut kuning!" ujar Kakashi yang sudah mulai mencoba berdiri. Minato pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kakashi.

"Kushina" ujar mereka bersamaan sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Kushina.

"Ayo kita akhiri semua ini" lanjut Minato dan Kakashi bersamaan.

_Fashback end_

Madara tertawa keras. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan.

"Menyerah? Aku belum kalah" ujar Madara.

Madara, berlari ke arah Kushina mencoba menyerang. Kushina menembak Madara, namun tak ada sebutir peluru pun yang bisa mengenai Madara. Dengan sebuah tendangan Madara melepaskan pistol itu dari tangan Kushina. Kushina mencoba melawan, namun sebuah tendangan lagi mengenai perutnya.

"Sialan kau" ujar Minato mencoba menolong Kushina. Namun Mada sepertinya adalah orang yang tak akan mudak dikalahkan. Minato akhirnya tersungkur setelah Madara membantingnya keras.

"Kupikir, aku akan membunuhmu pertama" ujar Madara mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Kushina. Kushina masih belum bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Minato pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lemah.

Dor!

Darah mulai mengalir, namun darah itu mengalir tepat di dada Madara. Kakashi telah melepaskan pelurunya. Madara tersungkur dan ia tak bergerak lagi.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanya Minato.

"Diam. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa" balas Kakashi.

"Hentikan. Kalian berisik" ujar Kushina berdiri.

"Ayo pergi, Kakashi" lanjut Kushina sambil menarik lengan Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minato

"Kakashi, kau pergi duluan" ujar Kushina. Kakashi tak bertanya dan melakukan seperti yang diminta Kushina.

"Aku seorang pembunuh. Dan malam ini aku telah membunuh beberapa orang lagi" ujar Kushina.

Minato terlihat seolah ingin berbicara, namun tak sepatah kata pun terlontar darinya. Melihat wajah Kushina yang seolah ingin menangis. Ia hanya bisa merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah kushina dan memeluknya erat. Seolah tak ingin membiarkan Kushina pergi darinya.

"Minato, kau anak kepolisian. Kita ditakdirkan untuk berbeda jalan" lanjut Kushina.

"Kenapa kita tak bisa melakukan lagi dari awal?" tanya Minato.

"Aku, ingin. Tapi, ini semua sudah terlanjur" jawab Kushina.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga sudah terlanjur mencintaimu?" tanya Minato. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pipi Minato. Kushina melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Minato dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Aku adalah penjahat. Dan kau adalah seorang polisi. Aku harap kau akan datang menangkapku suatu hari. Dan aku akan memberikan kecupan di bibir untukmu" ujar Kushina sebelum melompat keluar dari jendela itu, tempat dimana Kakashi sudah menunggunya.

Minato menatap kepergian Kushina tanpa berkata apa pun. Wajahnya masih memerah setelah menerima sebuah kecupan di pipi dari Kushina. Sebuah pesan masuk ke telpon genggamnya. Ryu menginformasikan bahwa ia, Shikaku, dan Fugaku sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Shikaku dan Fugaku belum sadarkan diri, namun kondisi mereka sudah cukup stabil. Mikoto? Tak ada yang tau kabarnya. Tapi Minato masih ingat jelas pesan terakhir Mikoto yang ia tujukan pada Kushina. "Teruslah hidup", pesan Mikoto.

Minato mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah jendela itu. namun sudah tak ada Kushina maupun kakashi yang berdiri disana. Mereka berdua seolah hilang di telan bumi. Tak ada yang mengenali mereka, dan mereka pergi tanpa dikenali.

"Suatu hari, aku akan datang menangkapmu Kushina. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau lari lagi. Itu sebuah janji, kushina" teriak Minato keras. Cukup keras untuk bisa terdengar oleh kushina dan Kakashi yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Kupikir itu sebuah tanda bahwa kita sudah putus?" tanya Kakashi.

"Maaf" ujar Kushina.

"Tidak apa. Namun aku akan tetap melindungimu, Kushina" balas kakashi sedikit tertawa.

Kushina menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah kantor kepolisian yang kini dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang penasaran dengan suara ledakan tadi. Kushina tersenyum dan kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Aku pegang janjimu, Minato" gumam Kushina dalam hati.

Rambut merah Kushina melayang indah di terpa angin. Kakinya terus melangkah. Ke tempat yang akan kembali membawa takdir mempertemukan mereka. Yellow Flash Konoha dan Red Habanero.

End

huff...  
akhirnya selesai juga  
bagaimana pendapat minna~san tentang fic ini? review please!

and check out for my other fic in other time ^_^


End file.
